Christmas Photo
by MoyaKite
Summary: Human!AU Romerica, PruCan, GerItapan - They gather together for the holidays and fluff ensues. Inspired by some awesome fanart by MapleVogel. I wish that I could list all of the pairings in the character tags, but ah well. No pairing is actually the *main* pairing in this fic.


Title: Christmas Photo

Author: MoyaoftheMist

Prompt: First Date

Pairings: Japan/Italy/Germany, America/Romano, Prussia/Canada

Rating: G

Summary: Japan goes for the first time to the NA brothers, German brothers, and Italy brother's family dinner. It's shorter than I'd like, but I'm kind of exhausted.

Author's Note: Partially inspired by this wonderful fanart by MapleVogel. Also originally intended for this rarepair event.

* * *

"Don't worry so much, Kiku," Italy says, draping his arms over Japan's shoulders from behind him. Japan's face grows hot immediately, but he resists the urge to duck out of Italy's hug, even if they _are_ in public. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

Germany catches Japan's expression and sighs, covering his face with one hand.

"Feliciano, let me fix your scarf," he said, and Italy bounds over, releasing Japan with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ludwig~!" Italy says brightly. "Ve~, it sure is cold in New York…"

"It's Alfred's turn to host," Germany says, adjusting Italy's scarf. "And it's no colder than it would be in Germany."

"Germany is cold, too," Italy sighs. "How much farther to Al's house, Ludwig?"

"Just another block," Germany says, rolling his eyes. Japan stands apart from them; to a passerby, he might look as though he doesn't know the pair at all. Italy wraps his arm around Germany's waist, and Japan feels nervous again—he is new to the notion of polyamory, and he knows that his embarrassment surrounding public displays of affection can be hard on Italy. Italy suddenly turns to look at Japan and beams.

"I keep telling you not to worry about the dinner, Kiku!" Italy says, shaking his head. "My brother will save all of his yelling for Al, and Gil won't bug you with Mattie there to keep him in line. You'll see."

"You'll just have to trust him on this," Germany sighs, awkwardly patting Italy's shoulder. "If Lovino doesn't shout at me when Alfred is present, I believe that it is unlikely that he would insult you."

"And if he does, I'm making him eat potatoes for a month," Italy grumbles.

Snow is just beginning to fall as they go up the steps of America's house; it's an old, brick building that's cozied up against the two neighboring buildings. The walls are thick enough to hold in heat and sound, Japan notes; then Italy shoves the door open without knocking, and Japan scrambles to remove his coat before going inside.

"Feli~!" two voices chorus, and Japan steps back as America and Prussia dive for Italy, pulling him into a hug. Japan shuts the door behind him and removes his shoes; the hardwood floors are gleamingly clean. He hides by the coat rack as he hangs up his jacket and eavesdrops.

"Look at you in that scarf!" Prussia says, holding Italy at arm's length before crushing him in another hug. "Mein Gott, if only I could get Mattie to wear a scarf like that!"

"Haha, yeah," America says, reaching to ruffle Italy's hair before eyeing the curl and opting to pat him on the shoulder instead. "I'm always worried that 'mano is gonna catch pneumonia. He wears a blanket around the house when we don't have company."

"Al," Romano says once, warningly, and America laughs, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"A _fashionable_ blanket."

"Moron," Romano says, but it doesn't sound like an insult; he slides under one of America's arms and America pulls him into a hug, setting his chin on Romano's head. Romano turns red, but doesn't protest.

"Where's Kiku?" Prussia asks, finally releasing Italy, who turns, flushed and happy and _utterly unerring_ to grab Japan and haul him out of his hiding place and into the piercing stare of both Romano and Prussia.

"So, you're all together, then, right?" Prussia says, and Japan swallows hard, not sure how to read his tone; it sounds friendly, but there's still something intimidating behind it. "You'll make sure West doesn't work himself to death, then?"

Japan nods once, and Prussia beams, reaching out to clap him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the family!"

But Romano is staring at him, and Japan isn't sure whether to initiate conversation or not when Romano breaks his gaze.

"I know people," Romano says icily. "You break my brother's heart, and _you will not like the consequences_."

"Lovi~!" Italy pouts, and Romano grits his teeth.

"Just keep an eye on him, all right?" Romano says. Japan nods again, and, before he can open his mouth to begin his formal self-introduction, a voice suddenly comes from the air behind Prussia—for a split second, Japan thinks that he's seeing double as a wavering mirror-image of America floats into view.

"Our dinner will burn," the doppelganger says. Romano throws off America's arms and runs for what Japan assumes to be the kitchen, cursing a blue streak in half a dozen languages as he does. The doppelganger begins to fade again when Prussia grabs him and drags him into his arms, kissing his cheek and neck.

"Gil!" the doppelganger says shrilly, but he begins to come into focus.

"Come on, Mattie, you can't vanish before saying hello to the newest member of our family!"

"Oh, all right, all right," he says, laughing as he bats Prussia away. He wipes his hands on his apron before offering them to Japan. "I'm Canada. It's okay if you call me Mattie or Matthew. It's _also_ okay if you forget my name and have to ask again."

"Kiku can avoid saying any name he forgets," Italy says in an embarrassingly fond voice. "Isn't that right, Ludwig?" Italy shoots Germany a smile before burying his face in Japan's neck. "He's so smart and cute, isn't he?"

Japan finds, suddenly, that he's having trouble breathing because of the burning in his face. He flounders, but Canada just smiles warmly at him and gestures toward what looks like the living room; there's a circle of couches around a fireplace and a coffee table. Before Japan can react by explaining that, no, he's fine, please don't worry about him, Italy is already hauling him off to the cushiest couch. When he sits, Italy drapes himself over him and pats the seat for Germany to join them, then drapes his legs over Germany to stretch out across the entire sofa.

"Ahh~!" Italy sighs happily. "This is the life."

"Welcome to America," Canada smiles, pushing a plate of appetizers across the coffee table. "I've got to help Lovino in the kitchen."

"I'll help, too, Mattie~!" Prussia says, following after him. "Clear the way, Al! My awesome boyfriend is coming through!"

America laughs and steps aside to let Prussia chase after Canada.

"You look…comfortable," America says, clearly fighting down a grin as he looks at Italy.

"I'm the happiest person in the world," Italy says, with so much conviction that Japan is certain that he must be blushing fuchsia by now. "I get to look up and see Kiku looking so adorably embarrassed, hehe~!"

"Aw, leave him alone, Feli," America says, slumping into his chair. " 'Mano always gets annoyed when I tease him about being red."

"Lovino isn't Kiku," Italy laughs. "Tell me again why you like my brother."

Japan is startled to hear something almost threatening in Italy's tone. America beams, though, and Japan can't be sure whether or not he picked up on it.

"Now you've done it," Germany mutters, sinking back into the couch.

"He's so sweet and caring!" America says, flopping back onto the couch and hugging a pillow to his chest. Germany snorts, and America looks at him, affronted. "It's true! He just has trouble showing it, because it embarrasses him so much, so he pretends to be tough. I know what that's like." America closes his eyes. "He'll try so hard to do things for other people, and sometimes he tries so hard that it just—it doesn't work. He'll try to clean and knock valuables over. He'll try to say nice things to people, but they come out all wrong and then he thinks he can't take it back so he heaps on more and more mucked up things until he just starts cursing. I think it's sweet."

"Sweet," Italy repeats, smiling. His eyes are uncharacteristically open, and Japan suddenly forgets to breathe, coughs, and curls in on himself in embarrassment.

"I also like how hardworking he is," America continues. "Like I said, he really tries, no matter how many times things get botched up. Sometimes he gets frustrated, but, hey, we all do. And he always tries again if I encourage him a little."

"Not many people try to encourage him," Germany points out, and America grins.

"I know how far to push him, I guess. And I'm always happy to sneak him breakfast in bed, even though he says my food is terrible. Did you know that he always eats it?" America grins, burying his face in the pillow. "He'll complain through every bite, some days, but he always eats it."

"You're a funny one, Al," Italy says, smiling at him.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Germany cuts in, and Japan is privately relieved that he managed to cut America off before he arrived at more sordid details. America sits up and stretches.

"Oh, you know, the usual," America says dismissively.

"I am afraid that I am unaccustomed to 'the usual,'" Japan says, very softly, despite the enormous, fluttering nervousness in his stomach, and a guilty look flits across America's face.

"First they make dinner; I already set the table, so we don't have to worry about that," America says. "Next we all take a group photo before I get food all over the nice clothes that 'mano picked out for me. Then we eat Christmas dinner and brag about all of the swag we got this year."

"I see," Japan replies carefully. "Would you allow me to take the photograph this year?"

"Kiku takes _amazing_ photos," Italy gushes. "He pops up at the strangest times, but he always catches the most interesting moments!"

"Sure, then!" America says cheerfully. "By the smell of things, they should be done any minute, so let's get set up!"

Their family, Japan thinks to himself as he holds the camera up to his eye, is certainly not the sort of family that he had expected to find himself in one day. But as Italy throws his arms around Germany's chest, Germany places a supportive hand on America's shoulders, America drapes his arms around a blushing Romano, Prussia holds Canada's waist with a wink, and Canada holds up Kumajiro, Japan is suddenly sure that he will be welcomed, and this is the first of many such pictures to take.


End file.
